Hand-operated tools and carts often have many different users. The handles of such hand-operated devices may contain high levels of bacteria, germs and viruses. Exposure to such pathogens poses a potential health hazard to users. While sanitary gloves, anti-bacterial wipes and prophylactic barriers may provide some protection to pathogenic exposure for an individual user, they are expensive and inconvenient for multiple different users.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a cost effective, functional and easy-to-use portable system to sanitize and/or disinfect the handles of hand-operated tools and carts as well as the hands of the user.